


Лосось и что-то другое

by llogan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llogan/pseuds/llogan
Summary: Немеркнущая тема пон фарра, рассказанная в три тысячи семьсот двадцать первый раз.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на новогодний [К/С-календарь 2017](http://never-parted.diary.ru/?tag=5476058)  
> Бета фика: Akai Kitsune

Он всегда подозревал, что его Время наступит в самый неподходящий момент. Конечно, с точки зрения логики для Времени в принципе не могло существовать подходящего момента, но с практической стороны оно вполне могло прийтись на какой-нибудь более спокойный день.

И повод для него мог бы быть даже менее прозаическим.

«Никто не знает, – говорил его отец, – что послужит катализатором, который окончательно пробудит физиологический процесс. Для каждого из нас природа готовит свой особый момент».

Особый момент Спока случился в лазарете, когда он, сложив руки за спиной, наблюдал за метавшимся в беспамятстве капитаном. 

Его состояние никак не проявилось внешне. Спок лишь повел подбородком, прислушиваясь к бешеному току крови, вдруг помчавшейся по венам и грохочущей, как водопад (словно бы этого можно было не расслышать), и изо всех сил постарался вернуть себе душевное равновесие.

Поврежденные ткани на животе Джима еще не начали регенерировать, сквозь фиксирующую повязку медленно расползалось алое пятно. Спок гипнотизировал бинты, ожидая, когда активируется процесс заживления, не слушая доктора, уже дважды просившего его освободить помещение и в конце концов перешедшего к угрозам.

– Когда Джим придет в себя, – рявкнул он, заглянув в очередной раз, – я скажу ему, что вы предпочли изображать здесь почетный караул, а не вернулись на мостик, как того требует ситуация!

– Не трудитесь, доктор, – сухо сказал Спок. Пятно перестало увеличиваться, но как магнитом притягивало взгляд. – Я уже ухожу.

И остался стоять на месте. Его ноги вросли в пол, он не мог вздохнуть, не мог пошевелиться. 

Джим вдруг резко распахнул глаза, с тревогой уставившись в потолок, силясь понять, что происходит.

– Скотти, что с кораблем?.. – простонал он, приподнявшись. Взгляд наткнулся на Спока, в глазах мелькнуло облегчение, и он обессилено повалился обратно на подушки. Его веки медленно опустились.

Спок наконец расцепил руки и, приблизившись к кровати, коснулся пальцев капитана своими. Медленное, изучающее движение по чуть влажной горячей коже. У основания шеи разлилось приятное тепло, грозящее превратиться в чистое блаженство, задержись его рука чуть дольше. Он заставил себя оторваться. 

Значит, Джим. 

Спок приподнял бровь – как всегда, когда сталкивался чем-то действительно неожиданным.

***

– Капитан на мостике!

Спок отметил про себя, что эти три слова являются для него в той же степени нелогично успокаивающими, в какой выводят из равновесия два других: «капитан ранен».

Джим выглядел приемлемо. Легкая бледность свидетельствовала о недавно перенесенных страданиях. Мягкая ободряющая улыбка, с которой он обвел глазами мостик, была призвана это скрыть. Спок чуть наклонил голову, приветствуя его.

– Курс, мистер Чехов?

– Вега IV, капитан. До прибытия на заданной скорости… – Чехов сверился с показаниями, – тридцать семь часов ровно!

– Коммандер? – спросил Джим, скорее для проформы.

– Подтверждаю, – отозвался Спок.

– Что ж, – Джим потер руки, – повеселимся в увольнительной, ребятки?

Сулу и Чехов обменялись многозначительными улыбками, Ухура взглянула на них через плечо и шутливо закатила глаза.

– Капитан?.. – Спок покинул свое место.

Джим покачал головой.

– Боунз взял с меня слово, – он с сожалением взглянул на пустующее кресло. – Мостик твой до прибытия на базу.

Спок кивнул.

– Это действительно логично.

– Еще бы, – усмехнулся Джим, направляясь к лифту. 

Спок последовал за ним, не в силах бороться с возникшим притяжением.

– Отчет о последней миссии… – он неожиданно запнулся и тут же удостоился внимательного взгляда, – загружен в твой комм. Я оставил его в режиме совместного редактирования.

– Ознакомлюсь, спасибо, – Джим еще раз испытующе взглянул на него. – Больше ничего не хочешь мне сказать?

Спок сложил руки за спиной, полагая, что такой ответ будет истолкован верно.

Раздался звуковой сигнал, двери лифта открылись. 

– После смены, – сказал Джим, оборачиваясь. – У тебя или у меня?

– У тебя, – машинально ответил Спок.

Джим кивнул и нажал кнопку инженерной палубы.

– Проведаю Скотти.

***

После смены Спок задержался у себя, изучая расписание отбывающих с Веги IV судов. Он задал диапазон в одну неделю, достаточно широкий, по его мнению, но нашел лишь один подходящий рейс. Впрочем, этого было вполне достаточно. Он подготовил запрос о возможности попасть на борт и оставил его в черновиках, планируя отправить сразу после разговора с Джимом.

Путь до капитанской каюты показался длиннее обычного, и Спок с неудовольствием понял, что находится во власти нежелательных эмоций, а проще говоря, волнуется. Подтверждением тому служило участившееся сердцебиение, которое, стоило только сосредоточиться, легко удалось вернуть в норму. Однако сам факт удручал.

Джим выглядел абсолютно здоровым: его всегда отличало умение не только влипать в разные ситуации, но еще и быстро после них восстанавливаться.

Спок безмерно уважал эту его способность.

– Как ваше самочувствие? – спросил он, едва дверь капитанской каюты закрылась.

– Как у человека, получившего новую систему пищеварения, – усмехнулся Джим. – Что, наверное, не так уж далеко от истины.

– Сэр, ваша безопасность…

– Спо-ок, – Джим с улыбкой закатил глаза. – Не начинай. 

– Тем не менее, капи… 

– Я передать не могу, как я и «моя безопасность» были удивлены, когда посреди светской беседы на дипломатическом рауте получили разряд фазера в живот. 

– В этом есть и моя вина.

– Тебя там даже не было, – отмахнулся Джим.

«И это тоже», – с горечью подумал Спок.

– Мне следовало собрать достаточно данных, чтобы предвидеть подобное развитие событий. 

Джим недоверчиво взглянул на него, но, видимо, решил не спорить.

– Давай занесем этот опыт в нашу неблагоприятную базу данных и будем двигаться дальше?

Очевидно, извинения были приняты. И еще более очевидно, что разговор на этом не закончился.

– Капитан.

– Говори.

Если у Спока еще и оставались какие-то сомнения, они буквально таяли от требовательного тона Джима.

– Мне придется попросить об отпуске в ближайшее время.

Джим нахмурился.

– Что-то случилось? 

Спок приподнял бровь.

– Разве это не мое законное право?

– И твое, и законное, – согласился Джим. – Просто ты никогда раньше о нем не просил.

Спок мог солгать. Вулканцы допускали ложь, когда дело касалось их биологических особенностей – так они столетиями скрывали правду от чужаков. Безусловно, умалчивание приветствовалось куда больше, но Спок сомневался, что ему дадут о чем-то умолчать: к этому моменту он прекрасно изучил Джима. 

– Ситуация требует моего присутствия на Новом Вулкане.

– Какая ситуация?

– Общее недомогание.

– Спок?.. – ахнул Джим.

– Ничего серьезного, капитан. 

– Что значит «ничего серьезного»? 

– Безотлагательных мер не требуется, – терпеливо пояснил Спок. Джим слегка улыбнулся, как делал всегда, когда Спок понимал слова слишком буквально. – Но, если их не принять…

– Пусть Боунз осмотрит тебя.

Спок покачал головой.

– Доктор Маккой в данной ситуации будет бесполезен. 

– Он хороший врач.

– У меня нет сомнений в его компетентности, – Спок сложил руки за спиной. – Но сейчас мне может помочь только вулканский целитель.

– Тогда мы немедленно доставим тебя в колонию, – Джим рванулся к устройству внутренней связи, и Спок едва успел преградить ему путь.

– В этом нет нужды, капитан. Я высажусь вместе с командой на Веге IV, откуда спустя четыре дня отправлюсь к Новому Вулкану на рейсовом грузовом корабле.

Джим отступил. Яркий и такой притягательный блеск в его глазах начал медленно угасать, сменяясь все более серьезной озабоченностью.

– Грузовой корабль – это… – он подыскивал слово и не мог его найти. – Это довольно ненадежно, Спок. А если с тобой что-нибудь случится?

– Совершенно нелогичное замечание.

Джим посмотрел на него с сомнением.

– У меня такое чувство, что ты умалчиваешь о чем-то существенном.

Спок промолчал. Джим шагнул к нему и взял за плечи, легонько встряхнув. Наверное, с кем-то это работало, Спок же остался абсолютно неподвижен. Но только снаружи. А внутри снова пробудился поток: горячий, как вулканическая лава, и столь же неспешный. 

Спок подумал, что порядком удивится, если от этого в самом деле найдется лекарство. 

– Сколько тебе нужно времени? – Джим все еще продолжал сжимать его плечи.

– Две-три недели.

– Пообещай, что все-таки сходишь к Боунзу, прежде чем спускаться на планету.

– Обещаю.

– С тобой точно все будет в порядке?

Спок испытал редкий для него приступ угрызений совести. Это было нелогично, он имел полное право скрывать. Но в отношении Джима это право работало с ощутимыми перебоями.

– Да, капитан, – ответил он.

***

Следующие сутки Спок потратил на подготовку дел для передачи своему заместителю – мистеру Сулу. Он был готов остаться на корабле и во время увольнительной, чтобы организовать все лучшим образом, но Джим и слышать ничего не хотел, заявив, что удовлетворить перфекционизм Спока в любом случае невозможно, а увольнительная в Рождество бывает раз в жизни.

Мистер Сулу, к которому на Вегу должна была прилететь семья и которому не улыбалось три дня отпуска повторять протоколы и коды активации, и без того выученные назубок, весьма горячо его поддержал.

Джим весь день мозолил им глаза, принимая активное участие, а на самом деле мешая. Спок отвлекался каждый раз, стоило тому появиться на мостике или в лаборатории, и это не было обычным переключением внимания. Это была его полная, длившаяся не менее следующего получаса потеря.

Спок пришел к окончательному выводу, что его решение покинуть корабль было единственно верным.

Вечером он связался с отцом, и этот разговор носил традиционно непростой характер.

– Ты должен подумать о том, чтобы остаться с нами, сын, – сказал Сарек, едва Спок известил о своем скором визите и его причинах. – Твое состояние требует соответствующего ритуала. 

– Отец, я сделал свой выбор, – слова давались тяжело. Решение было принято, но каждый раз Спок озвучивал его как первый.

– Тебе прекрасно известно, насколько важна в нынешних условиях каждая вновь созданная пара.

Это было правдой. Правдой, которая мешала Споку обрести желанное равновесие. Полагаясь на чувства, он находился там, куда звало его сердце, и, как теперь выяснилось, звало более чем обоснованно. Звездный Флот. Но на стороне разума были свои доводы, и предательство по отношению к соплеменникам не давало ему покоя.

– Мне это известно, отец, – эхом повторил он. 

– Было бы непростительным расточительством использовать твой Жар каким-то иным образом. Или, того хуже, заглушать его медикаментами.

Спок вскинул глаза и встретил суровый, жесткий взгляд. Брови отца сошлись на переносице, губы сжались в тонкую линию, и весь его вид свидетельствовал о крайнем недовольстве. 

– И тем не менее, – ответил он.

– Спок!

Каждый раз, когда ему казалось, что личные устремления и общественный долг находили, наконец, свой баланс, происходило что-то, вынуждавшее начинать искать его снова.

И лучше было поскорее с этим закончить.

– Я намерен прибегнуть к заглушающим методикам, – прямо сказал он. – В ином случае единственным выходом для меня окажется остаться на Вулкане.

Сарек медленно склонил голову. Казалось, он услышал только вторую часть предложения.

– Твое место здесь, сын.

Спок был с ним категорически не согласен.

***

Вега IV относилась к новому типу звездных баз флота, при строительстве которых использовались существующие космические объекты. В ее случае это был огромный, почти плоский астероид с идеальной для большинства гуманоидных рас гравитацией, вращавшийся вокруг красного карлика. Искусственная атмосфера, пригодная для дыхания, простиралась на внушительную высоту и была защищена идеально прозрачным куполом, сквозь который (из-за отсутствия атмосферы естественной) открывался потрясающий вид на космос.

Звезда была холодной, и вся система тоже. На станции, даже тщательно обогреваемой, царила хоть и умеренная, но вечная зима. Экипаж «Энтерпрайз» во главе с капитаном был в восторге оказаться здесь именно в Рождество. Спок, равнодушный к земному празднику и с трудом переносящий холод, не разделял их воодушевления.

Хотя, следовало признать, мягкий желто-красный свет остывающего солнца сквозь огромный купол и легкое поскрипывание синтетического снега под ногами действительно создавали приятную атмосферу.

Им с капитаном достался совместный номер из двух спален и небольшой уютной гостиной, в центре которой расположился возмутительно мягкий, истинно человеческий диван с кучей подушек. На который с невообразимым визгом, едва за портье закрылась дверь, запрыгнул капитан флагмана Звездного Флота Джим Кирк.

– Мы в раю, Спок! – его ноги покоились на спинке, а голова свешивалась почти до пола, и смотрел он снизу вверх.

Спок недолюбливал диваны и в любом случае не собирался присоединяться, поэтому вместо того, чтобы отреагировать на приглашающий жест капитана, сложил руки за спиной и огляделся.

Прямо перед диваном, на полу, лежала шкура какого-то белого животного, к немалому удовлетворению Спока – искусственная, у стены располагался электрический камин, в углу переливалась огнями елка.

Классическая рождественская картина, каких он успел немало перевидать на Земле. Последние две из них были связаны с Нийотой: в частности, вспоминался довольно жаркий поцелуй под омелой, в который он был вовлечен вопреки (или благодаря) своей неопытности и который по прошествии времени помнился забавным и неловким.

Джим скрылся в спальне, и теперь радостное улюлюканье слышалось уже оттуда.

Еще пару дней назад Спок бы со всей уверенностью заявил, что предпочел бы провести это время на корабле. Сейчас он уже не был в этом так уверен.

***

Время до вечера он провел в местной оранжерее, температура в которой едва ли достигала шестнадцати градусов по Цельсию, что было весьма высоким результатом в реалиях Веги IV и весьма низким по личным меркам Спока. Однако ему представилась возможность изучить несколько теплолюбивых растений, модифицированных под холодную среду. Собранные данные он планировал использовать для своего исследования в области акклиматизации вулканцев в новой колонии, где температурный режим был не таким равномерно теплым, как на погибшей планете.

Несмотря на предоставленный термокостюм, к вечеру он окончательно продрог, и совершенно недостойным образом мечтал о простом горячем душе. 

Он не видел Джима весь день, и тот ни разу с ним не связался. По мнению Спока, это свидетельствовало о времяпрепровождении, далеком от научных изысканий. Конечно, в этом была своя логика и что-то еще, волнительное и приятное, пробуждаемое мыслями о его капитане, отрывающемся на полную катушку в свою редкую увольнительную.

Но тот оказался в их общем номере. Сидел на диване, обняв руками подушку и глядя на искусственное пламя, уютно потрескивающее в камине. 

Спок замер, боясь нарушить чужое уединение, когда Джим повернул голову и безо всякого выражения произнес:

– Подойди сюда.

Спок остановился напротив, сложив руки за спиной. 

– Садись.

– Капитан…

– Сядь.

Спок удивился, но выполнил просьбу, опустившись на мягкие подушки. Диван был отвратительно неудобным; любая принятая поза ощущалась до странности дискомфортной. Он позволил недовольству проступить на лице, но оно осталось незамеченным: Джим продолжал гипнотизировать камин.

– Как прошел твой день? – спросил он.

– Плодотворно, – ответил Спок. – Со всем уважением, капитан, но…

– Со всем уважением? – переспросил Джим. – С каким именно, коммандер? – Он повернулся и склонился к Споку, упираясь рукой в спинку дивана. – С тем самым, с которым вы умолчали о том, что у вас пон фарр?

Спок застыл.

– Как ты узнал?

Джим усмехнулся:

– Смешно, но, знаешь, я вроде как волновался о тебе. И потому наведался в местный информационный архив, хотел узнать, чем вообще могут болеть вулканцы.

– Ты мог спросить.

Джим снова усмехнулся.

– Твои глаза потемнели, – он наклонился ближе и с напускной заботой спросил: – Что, эмоции нахлынули?

Спок не ощущал ни злости, ни обиды, это было бы слишком нелогично. Его терзало нечто более серьезное: примитивный стыд, словно он был голым в комнате, полной одетых людей. Стыд, не поддающийся никакому контролю.

– Эта информация недоступна, – жестко сказал он.

– Скрыта, – поправил Джим. – Но не недоступна. После уничтожения Вулкана часть ваших данных оказалась во внешних источниках.

– Охраняемых, – с нажимом произнес Спок.

Джим пожал плечами. Слово было явно не из его лексикона. 

– Эти источники не предназначены для общего пользования, – повторил Спок. – Ты не имел права…

– А ты не имел права скрывать подобную информацию от меня!

Джим сердился. 

Джим делал это очень редко, но сейчас явно был вне себя. В его голубых глазах застыло разочарование, которое ранило больнее любых фазеров.

– Ты заставил меня поверить, что болен. 

– С технической точки зрения это не являлось ложью.

Джим посмотрел на него исподлобья.

– Ты неисправим, – он вздохнул. – Бесполезный разговор. Я пойду к себе.

Спок дернулся за ним, словно на привязи. Это уже превратилось в добрую традицию. 

– Капитан, – сказал он, вставая. – Я прошу прощения.

Елка мерцала в своем углу бледно-золотыми огнями, где-то между подушек запищал и тут же умолк коммуникатор. Джим нащупал его и отбросил в сторону.

– Я осознаю, что изложенная таким образом информация могла причинить определенные неудобства.

– Вполне ощутимые неудобства, – поправил Джим. – Я, по правде говоря, решил, что ты можешь умереть.

– Вы ознакомились со всей информацией, попавшей к вам в руки?

Джим снова насторожился.

– Ну… Там сказано, что раз в семь лет у вас наступает Время. Время спа…

– Спаривания.

– Да. Вы находите кого-то, трах… спариваетесь, и все заканчивается.

– В твоем изложении все звучит в высшей степени упрощенно.

– Будь любезен, изложи усложненно.

Спок открыл было рот, но не смог издать и звука. Даже самое незначительное проявление откровенности требовало огромных усилий. Он снова сел, на этот раз почти не замечая неудобств дивана.

– Это не та тема, о которой у моего народа принято распространяться.

Джим застонал, прижав ладони к глазам. Выражение человеческих эмоций порой было таким красноречивым, что Спок не мог не восхититься. Эмоции Джима были занимательны вдвойне.

– Мы уже выяснили это. Теперь скажи, в чем проблема.

– Проблема возникает при отсутствии партнера.

На лице Джима отразилось понимание.

– Партнером может быть только вулканец?

– Необязательно. 

– Вот как? Зачем же тебе требовался отпуск и посещение колонии?

– Я думал решить эту проблему иным способом.

– И таковой существует?

– Вероятно, кто-то из вулканских целителей мог бы помочь мне.

– Помочь в чем? – напирал Джим. – И перестань ты зеленеть, ради всего святого!

Спок неодобрительно взглянул на него, но действия это не возымело. Как обычно.

– Существуют способы преодолеть эту потребность. 

– А ты уверен, что эта, как ты ее называешь, потребность требует преодоления? – с сомнением спросил Джим. – Разве это не естественный процесс? Вся вселенная занимается этим. Некоторые гуманоидные расы, как мы имели возможность убедиться, вообще только этим и занимаются. 

– Вулканцы не некоторые гуманоидные расы, капитан. Их физиология отличается от большинства известных разновидностей, присущих разумным существам. В этот период они совершенно теряют рассудок и, как лосось, идущий на нерест, движимы одними лишь инстинктами. 

– Лосось? – переспросил Джим.

– Совершенно верно, – подтвердил Спок.

– Сделай или умри?

– Именно.

Джим смотрел на него взглядом, полным… нет, не сочувствия, а какого-то странного восхищения. И даже уважения. Спок, который этого абсолютно не ожидал, не мог не впечатлиться таким безоговорочным принятием вещей, которые у каждого вулканца вызывали стойкий стыд.

Они сидели очень близко друг к другу, и тепло Джима ощущалось поразительно приятно. Спок чувствовал сильнейшее притяжение. Жажда обладать была заложена природой, и сейчас он медленно постигал ее. Эмоции здесь не допускались. В этом смысле он был доволен собой. Пусть и немного удивлен, что сокрушительная сила чувства, о которой было сложено столько легенд, так легко ему поддалась. 

***

На следующий день, в канун Рождества, Спок был предоставлен самому себе. По крайней мере, до обеда. Он потратил около четырех часов на медитацию, результаты которой счел удовлетворительными. Даже несмотря на то, что каждая мысль о Джиме, а таких все еще было много, отзывалась приятным тянущим чувством в районе солнечного сплетения.

«Пон фарр не такая уж жуткая штука», – думал он. Легкая форма, по всей вероятности, была обусловлена его человеческой половиной. Или тем, что его нареченная, Т’Принг, дала ему от ворот поворот через несколько лет после того, как он покинул Вулкан. Или его хоть и скромным, но имеющим место опытом с земной женщиной.

После обеда к нему заглянул доктор.

– Шоппинг – самая убийственная вещь на свете, – сказал он, проводя над Споком сканирующим устройством сверху вниз, задерживаясь на ключевых точках. – После транспортатора, разумеется, – добавил он, изучая результаты.

Спок по легкому попискиванию определил, что никаких глобальных нарушений в его состоянии не обнаружено. 

– Есть некоторый дисбаланс, – подтвердил доктор его умозаключения. – Но с учетом твоих обычных показателей – жить будешь.

– Ваши познания в медицине, доктор…

– Мои познания в медицине, вполне возможно, еще спасут тебе жизнь, – Маккой с деловым видом оттянул ему веко на старинный манер, и Спок, не удержавшись, шлепнул его по руке. – Хотя в этот раз я бессилен.

Он присел на край кровати, убирая сканер.

– Вы знаете, что со мной происходит?

– Догадываюсь. – Доктор снова потянулся к нему, чтобы измерить пульс, словно этого нельзя было сделать привычным способом, что наводило на подозрение о попытке создать атмосферу доверия. Вырываться в этой ситуации было бы слишком по-детски. – Медитации помогают?

– На этом этапе они вполне эффективны, – подтвердил Спок.

– Не вполне, – возразил доктор, закончив отсчитывать удары. – Пульс высоковат даже для тебя. Если бы ты был человеком, я бы прописал тебе успокоительное.

– Доктор, уверяю вас…

Джим просунул голову в дверь спальни. Спок не слышал, как он вернулся. Непонятно отчего, но ситуация показалась неловкой. Он поспешно встал, складывая руки за спиной, и доктор поднялся следом.

– Все в порядке? – спросил Джим.

– Что с ним сделается? – доктор беспечно махнул рукой, а потом уже серьезно кивнул: – Он в норме, Джим. Дашь нам еще пару минут?

Смущение на капитанском лице промелькнуло и пропало, Спок едва успел его уловить, прежде чем Джим расплылся в своей фирменной широкой улыбке.

– Пойду вниз, – крикнул он, скрываясь за дверью. – Займу нам столик на обед с хорошим видом.

– Ты поговорил с Ухурой? – спросил доктор, едва шум шагов стих.

Спок непонимающе моргнул. 

– С Ухурой?

– С твоей девушкой. 

– Вы же знаете, наши романтические отношения в прошлом.

– Они в прошлом с твоей стороны, Спок.

– Поразительные выводы, доктор.

– Это не выводы. Мои глаза все еще при мне. 

Нельзя сказать, что Спок сам об этом не думал. Но время, которое он потратил на эти размышления, измерялось в тысячных долях секунды. 

– Вы предлагаете мне совершить столь низкий поступок? – спросил он с недоверием.

Доктор покачал головой.

– Я предлагаю тебе предоставить выбор ей.

– Вы же знаете, что она бросится мне помогать. – Так и было, и Спок почувствовал теплоту только от одной мысли об этом, но... – Не она мой партнер. Ее участие ничего не решит.

Доктор кивнул.

– Я понял, Спок, – он на миг сжал его предплечье, и Спок с легким изумлением понял, что доктор услышал гораздо больше того, что он сказал.

***

На вечеринку в честь сочельника Спок пришел в обмен на обещание Джима выбить у отдела обеспечения новые установки в лабораторию. В процессе обмена к Споку применили несколько эпитетов, в частности, «жадный», «занудный», старое доброе «остроухий» и даже — этого он уж совсем не мог понять – «продажный». 

На «продажном» они как раз и зашли в клуб, где их встретили радостные приветствия собравшейся части команды. Настолько искренние, что Спок испытал легкие угрызения совести из-за того, что его привели сюда практически силой.

В зале царил полумрак, в центре столов горели новогодние елочки, свет от которых разливался по всему пространству, отражаясь и переплетаясь замысловатыми фигурами. Звучание бубенцов усиливалось, потом снова затихало, даря приятные ощущения. Спок с интересом констатировал, что расслабляется.

Все пили и танцевали, Спок не делал ни того ни другого, но всегда находился кто-то, кто подсаживался к нему перекинуться парой слов, так что за все время он ни разу не почувствовал себя лишним или одиноким.

Джим то и дело салютовал ему с разных концов зала. Спок считал это чрезмерным ребячеством и почти не реагировал, но каждый раз сердце в его боку начинало стучать немного иначе.

Нийота пригласила его на медленный танец, и на этот раз он согласился, окунаясь в атмосферу вечера и приятный, знакомый аромат ее волос. Спок не сводил глаз с красивого изгиба ее ресниц, и с мочки уха, в которое была вдета серьга с продолговатым голубым камнем – в цвет амулета, который он ей когда-то подарил.

Он не мог не признать: это было в высшей степени приятно.

Когда они вернулись за столик, Нийота поцеловала его в щеку и, подогнув одну ногу, устроилась рядом. Достаточно близко, чтобы дать почувствовать свое тепло, и достаточно далеко, чтобы не потревожить его личное пространство сверх необходимого. Джим никогда не озадачивался подобными мелочами. 

– Кое-что происходит, не так ли? – спросила она, едва они уселись.

– Поясни.

– Не играй со мной в эти игры. Я не Джим.

Спок почувствовал в ее словах вполне ощутимый укол.

– Я вынужден уточнить, потому что на самом деле происходит множество вещей, Нийота. О чем именно ты спрашиваешь?

Она взглянула на него исподлобья.

– А я думаю, что происходит всего одна вещь, Спок, и именно она тянет за собой все остальные.

Удивительно, но она была права. Он озвучил эту мысль.

Мимо их столика протанцевали Чехов и Скотти. Первый отсалютовал им бокалом с шампанским, у второго под мышкой притаилась початая бутылка виски.

Нийота проводила их взглядом и спросила:

– Ты поговорил с ним?

– Что, прости? – Спок снова был в тупике.

– Вы выяснили отношения?

С потолка плавно опускались причудливой формы хлопья снега, тающие над бокалами с выпивкой. Спок следил за ними в каком-то странном оцепенении, чувствуя себя абсолютно пьяным, хотя не сделал ни глотка.

«Что ж, если перед кем-то и изливать душу, – подумал он, – так это перед ней». И честно ответил:

– Нет.

– И ты не собираешься ему говорить?

– Нет, – повторил он. – Это просто мизерный промежуток времени, о котором я вряд ли вспомню через несколько недель.

Нийота посмотрела на него недоверчиво и совершенно неожиданно рассмеялась. Ее черные блестящие волосы рассыпались по спине и плечам.

– Иногда, Спок, твоя хваленая вулканская гениальность дает такую трещину, что Большому каньону и не снилось.

К их столику снова подошли. На этот раз мистер Сулу, который представил им своего мужа. От Спока не укрылось, как внимательно наблюдала за ним Нийота, когда они обменивались приветствиями.

– Как ты думаешь, что с тобой? – продолжила она, едва они остались одни.

Эта тема уже поднималась между ними и раньше. Спок рассказывал, что происходит с вулканцами раз в семилетний цикл. Поэтому его ответ был короток и очевиден.

Нийота поставила локти на стол и сплела пальцы под подбородком. Вокруг уголков ее рта залегли морщинки, которые всегда подсказывали Споку, что время пустых разговоров прошло.

– Я думаю, у тебя нет пон фарра. Ты путаешь это состояние с другим.

Спок моментально понял, о чем она говорит.

– Я не могу путать эти состояния, они абсолютно разные.

– Ты не испытывал ни того ни другого, – покачала головой Нийота. – И не можешь сравнивать.

Он собирался возразить, но она сделала ему знак молчать и продолжила:

– Ты любил меня разумом, Спок. Не сердцем. Это другое. – В ее голосе скользила легкая уязвленность. – Даже несмотря на то, что я человек. Так даже логичнее. Уверена, ни одна вулканка не смогла бы составить тебе пару.

Это было правдой. В свое время он пришел к тем же выводам.

– Если бы кто-то спросил тебя, почему мы вместе, ты бы, не напрягаясь, смог назвать тысячу причин. 

Спок сомневался, что стал бы перед кем-то отчитываться, но счел за лучшее не обострять.

– Что в этом плохого, Нийота? – спросил он.

– Это не плохо, Спок. Это просто слишком… по-вулкански?

И снова она была права. Его чувства в самом деле были продиктованы исключительно логикой. Нийота была самой интересной, привлекательной и умной среди всех землянок, которых он знал. Идеальный партнер.

– Куда как менее логично, – сказала она, – когда привлекательным становится тот, чьи выходки выглядят неприемлемыми. Тот, кто не дает тебе закончить по крайней мере четверть фраз. Кто легко нарушает личное пространство. Кто флиртует на миссиях, забивая на все мыслимые правила. Кто…

Нийота снова замолчала. На этот раз к их столику подошел официант, чтобы заменить догорающую свечу. Он ушел, и она спросила:

– Мне продолжать?

Спок смотрел в центр танцпола, где в своей излюбленной манере человека, взгляды которого простирались значительно шире среднестатистических, кружил в танце пожилую орионку предмет их разговора.

Нелогичный, неуправляемый, нарушающий. Все, что отталкивало в других, каким-то удивительным образом сплеталось в Джиме Кирке, и было невероятно, обезоруживающе притягательным.

– Не стоит, – сухо ответил он. 

Нийота коснулась его пальцев. Всего на секунду, не давая уловить своих мыслей.

– Когда-то ты осознанно отказался от своих чувств ко мне, – сказала она с легким упреком. – Спроси себя, сумел бы ты отказаться от того, что чувствуешь сейчас, просто сказав «нет»?

Спок спросил, и по его удивленному лицу она поняла ответ.

Музыка закончилась. Джим поклонился партнерше, а потом старомодным земным жестом поднес ее руку к губам и почтительно поцеловал. Он повел ее к месту, ослепительно улыбаясь всем сразу и каждому в отдельности, и в затылке у Спока снова предательски потеплело. Разлилось жаром, спускаясь по нервным окончаниям к самым кончикам пальцев.

– Нийота… – начал он, едва справляясь с собой, но к ним уже направлялся Джим.

– Мне надо подышать, – сказал он. – Составишь компанию?

– Капитан, вентиляционные системы станции обеспечивают одинаковый объем воздуха во всех помещениях, так что… 

Джим посмотрел на него так умоляюще-устало, а Нийота так весело хихикнула, что Спок, пользуясь излюбленным выражением доктора, заткнулся.

Честно говоря, после разговора с Нийотой он и сам был не против «подышать».

– Похищаю твоего кавалера, – извинился пред ней Джим.

На этот раз она не улыбнулась.

***

Они вышли на открытое пространство, защищенное огромным прозрачным куполом, расположенным очень высоко и воссоздающим впечатление реального пространства.

На Джиме был огромный вязаный шарф и неудобные, защищающие от мороза приспособления из скрученной пряжи, которые Чехов называл varezhki. Едва ощутимый запах шампанского выдавал легкое опьянение. Руки Спока невыносимо мерзли, он прятал их в большие теплые карманы форменной куртки, пытаясь засунуть поглубже, чтобы сохранить тепло.

Они шли плечом к плечу по шумной улице вдоль бесконечного ряда увеселительных заведений. Праздник был в самом разгаре, и до них доносились звуки, которые обычно сопровождают веселье больших компаний. Взрывы хохота, чье-то громкое пение и снова смех. Пахло выпечкой и земной приправой, которую было принято добавлять в начинку из яблок: можно оказаться в самом дальнем уголке Вселенной, но даже там найдется кто-то, кто сможет реплицировать немного корицы для рождественского пирога.

Чем дальше они шли, тем тише становился праздничный гвалт и тем лучше теплолюбивый организм Спока приспосабливался к окружающей температуре. Джим молчал, но было совершенно очевидно, что он планирует разговор и по нелогичной людской привычке ищет подходящее место и момент.

Он нашел его в одной из сфер с таким огромным панорамным окном, что казалось, будто космос лежит прямо на их плечах. Джим облокотился на высокие металлические перила и устроил подбородок на руках, все еще спрятанных в варежки. 

Спок остался стоять рядом, по привычке сложив руки за спиной, хотя предпочел бы оставить их в карманах.

Какое-то время они наблюдали за тем, что происходит в соседней сфере. Веселое настроение Джима как рукой сняло, он выглядел задумчивым и каким-то опустошенным.

– Как самочувствие?

– Удовлетворительно, – ответил Спок.

– Контролируешь себя?

Теперь, когда, благодаря Нийоте, открывшей ему глаза, он понял, что с ним происходит, вести такие разговоры стало еще более мучительно.

– На данном этапе я абсолютно стабилен.

– Боунз сказал, твои гормоны зашкаливают. 

– Безусловно, определенный дисбаланс присутствует, – вынужденно согласился Спок. Еще бы ему не присутствовать... Сейчас он больше походил на мартовского кота, чем на вулканца. Оставалось только удивляться, что ему вообще хватало сил держать лицо.

Джим смотрел на него, озабоченно нахмурив брови. 

– Тебе… – он запнулся. – Плохо?

Потребовалось еще одно неимоверное усилие.

И еще.

От близости Джима, от его искреннего беспокойства на Спока накатывали такие волны тепла, словно это не он мерз еще минуту назад в морозном воздухе станции.

Он должен был сказать правду.

И не мог ее сказать.

– Капитан. Вам прекрасно известно, вулканцы не…

– Спок, перестань. Это же я.

Джим шагнул еще ближе. Спок вздрогнул, не в силах побороть дрожь. Руки за спиной расцепились, и он вытянул их по швам, одновременно выпрямляя спину, стремясь в вулканской манере защититься от этого человека и всей эмоциональной лавины, которую он с собой нес. 

– Ты дрожишь.

– Я не…

Джим, не слушая, стянул свои варежки, размотал шарф, и в следующий миг Спока накрыли его тепло и запах, а руки оказались в долгожданном тепле.

Это было так же невыносимо, как в детстве, когда мама одевала его в огромные, не по размеру свитера, абсолютно обезоруживая, превращая в человека. И так же нелогично приятно. Спок ничего не мог с этим поделать: ни тогда, ни сейчас.

– Лучше? – Джим расправил на его груди кисточки шарфа, прижав их ладонями, чтобы не щекотали нос.

Было странно проводить такие параллели, но Спок против собственной воли снова это сделал. Он вспомнил, как мама целовала его в лоб, когда он был маленьким, и как уходил от ее прикосновений, когда вырос. Вспомнил полное, абсолютное принятие в ее глазах, что бы ни сделал и ни сказал, какие бы решения ни принял. То же самое принятие, какое он видел в глазах Джима все эти дни.

– Так что насчет твоего партнера, Спок? 

– Что именно тебя интересует, Джим?

– «Партнер» звучит так же размыто, как туманность в Мелиоранской системе. – Капитан умел делать потрясающие выводы из всего, что слышал, и этот раз не был исключением. – Им может оказаться даже мужчина.

Спок приподнял бровь. Джим поднял обе.

– Да.

– Да? – глаза Джима на миг расширились, выдавая охватившее его изумление. – Спок, ты… 

– Нет. Один определенный мужчина.

Джим открыл и закрыл рот. 

– Он из нашего экипажа?

– Да.

– О черт!.. – Джим прошелся до следующей ниши и вернулся назад, замерев в шаге от Спока. Он выглядел как человек, которого вот-вот хватит удар. – Это что, Боунз?

Если бы Спок только мог рассмеяться, он бы сделал это прямо сейчас. 

Он бы дал себе массу времени, чтобы пережить этот момент, но сейчас его не было.

– Нет, Джим, это не он. 

Невыразимое облегчение на лице капитана снова сменилось беспокойством. 

Глупый, смешной, восхитительный человек.

Джим потер лоб ладонью.

– Ты должен поговорить с ним, кем бы он ни был, – проговорил он. 

– Я подумаю, – пообещал Спок.

Под соседним куполом, взрываясь сотнями огней и заливая все вокруг ослепительным светом, вспыхнул праздничный салют. Они видели его, но до них не доносилось ни звука.

– Идем, – сказал Джим. – Пора возвращаться.

***

В их номере было холоднее, чем на улице. Спок, надеявшийся, наконец, согреться, был ошарашен не меньше, чем Джим.

– Мы не оставили отопление, – он повернул ручку обогревателя на максимум.

– А мы должны его оставлять? – Джим подышал на ладони и потер их одну об другую.

Спок с неудовольствием заметил, как покраснели костяшки его пальцев, и тут же с несвойственной себе порывистостью накрыл ледяные руки своими.

– На дверях висят правила. Или ты вообще никогда их не читаешь?

Джим улыбнулся и рук не отнял.

– Ты знаком с земными рождественскими традициями? – вдруг спросил он. – В момент двенадцатого удара часов следует поцеловать свою пару, а за ее неимением – того, кто находится ближе всего. Или так делают на Новый год, не знаешь?

Спок знал. Или нет. 

Джим вслед за ним пожал плечами.

– Кажется, я перепутал. – Он улыбнулся, и это была грустная улыбка одинокого человека. – Давно не отмечал этот день на Земле. 

Его синие глаза блестели в полумраке, руки потихоньку согревались. Спок гладил их пальцами, растирая, усиливая эффект. И да, целуя.

Уже испытанное не раз за последние дни, пугающее и в то же время невыразимо желанное удовольствие накатывало на него жаркими волнами. Он безумно хотел большего и в то же время вполне был способен простоять так целую вечность.

Джим вдруг отнял руки и отошел в другой конец комнаты. Его силуэт выделялся на фоне огромного окна, все пространство за которым было усыпано звездами. 

Спок стянул с себя шарф и повесил его на спинку дивана.

– Приятных снов, капитан, – сказал он в дверях своей комнаты.

– И тебе, Спок, – ответил Джим, не оборачиваясь.

В спальне оказалось еще холоднее, чем в гостиной. Спок включил отопление, зажег ночник и сел на кровать.

Его раздирала тысяча сомнений, большую часть которых он никогда раньше не испытывал. А он-то еще гордился тем, как легко мог обуздать себя. 

До чего же жалкое заблуждение.

Стоило попытаться отключить все чувства, одно за другим, как лампочки на навигационной панели. Его отпуск подтвержден, он слетает домой и вернется оттуда совсем другим че… Человеком.

Дверь распахнулась.

– Слушай, Спок, твоя хваленая вулканистость позволяет валять дурака до последнего, – сказал Джим, входя в его спальню. – Но я так не могу. 

Он остановился перед сидящим Споком, засунув руки в карманы, и словно весь закрылся, отделился стеной. Так, как это всегда делал сам Спок. Но в отличие от него он умел и открываться.

– Почему ты мне не скажешь, кто он? – его голос был почти умоляющим. – То есть, да, это не мое дело. И оно правда не мое. Но я все время, не только в последние дни, а вообще все время – ты понимаешь? – чувствую, что оно очень даже мое.

Спок встал и попытался что-то сказать. Слов не находилось.

– Хорошо, отлично! – Джим хлопнул дверью, и Спок пошел за ним в гостиную, опустился рядом на диван.

Плечом к плечу они сидели в полной тишине. 

– Разве мы не должны попытаться? – спросил Джим. – Разве оно того не стоит?

– Ты не понимаешь.

– Каждый раз после этих слов я прошу тебя объяснить. Может, проще сразу переходить к объяснениям?

Спок обреченно подумал, что, если бы речь до сих пор шла о пон фарре, объяснить было бы куда проще. Вулканская связь предопределена. Выбором семей, ментальной совместимостью, физиологической необходимостью. То, что он чувствовал по отношению к Джиму, определяло только его собственное стремление быть рядом с этим человеком. 

– Я благодарен за твое предложение, Джим.

– Я вообще-то еще не…

– Восемь невербальных попыток за последние семьдесят шесть часов. 

– Так много? – рассмеялся Джим. – Похоже, это я иду на нерест, Спок, а вовсе не ты.

– Склонен полагать, мы идем вместе.

– Ну-у, – протянул Джим. – Мы же команда. 

Спок подумал о сурово нахмуренных бровях своего отца. О том, как они сойдутся на переносице, когда тот скажет: «Ты снова разочаровал меня, сын». Но даже это не возымело действия. Доктор бы сейчас сказал, что у него вот-вот откажут тормоза.

Джим привалился к нему сильнее, прижался коленом. 

– Что насчет девятой попытки? 

– Десятой.

Джим уткнулся ему в плечо, хихикнул. И поднял голову.

Поцелуй был долгожданным, и все же обоих застал врасплох. Они столкнулись губами и носами, отстранились, а потом снова слились, на сей раз действуя синхронно, давая волю губам и языкам. Спок вел, а Джим встречал его, низко постанывая, отчего в затылке Спока и ниже по позвоночнику снова разгоралось новое, но уже привычное тепло. 

Через минуту он подумал, что всю свою жизнь недооценивал мягкие человеческие диваны. 

Джим повалил его, крепко вжав собой в спинку. Спок оказался в восхитительном плену, с затрудненным дыханием, вставшим членом и одной свободной рукой, которой он притягивал Джима еще ближе. Они нашли свое идеальное положение: колено Джима между его бедер, и его член, прижатый к животу Спока. Несколько подушек одна за другой полетели на пол. Они непрерывно двигались и целовались, пока горячее тепло внутри Спока проникало в каждую клетку. Оргазм накатил так быстро и стремительно, что он только и успел задушено простонать Джиму в рот и крепко сжал пальцы в его волосах.

Они приходили в себя вместе, и Джим улыбался близко-близко от его лица – этот прекрасный диван не допускал больших расстояний.

– Как ты? – спросил он.

– Мне намного легче, – честно ответил Спок.

– А мне нет, – сказал Джим и вжался все еще стоящим членом.

Откровения снова могли подождать. 

Спок потянул его на себя, усаживая сверху. Джим вытащил из-под него еще одну подушку, отправив ее себе за спину. Наклонился, упираясь руками в подлокотник, нависая, и весь оказался в руках Спока. 

Он касался всего: груди, рук, живота – сначала сквозь одежду, а затем стянул свитер, за который зацепилась футболка. Джим остался перед ним обнаженным по пояс и снова наклонился, теперь не отстраняясь, а целуя глубоко и долго, начиная тереться с большей настойчивостью.

– Расстегнешь мне брюки? – спросил он, и его голос выдал все, что Спок по каким-то причинам до этого момента не смог понять сам.

Его член оказался настолько горячим и красивым, что Спок не кончил только от одного взгляда на него лишь каким-то неимоверным усилием вулканской воли. Это, в конце концов, было бы уже слишком позорно.

Весь этот человек был невероятно хорош.

Спок знал об этом вот уже три дня.

Три дня и три года. Если быть точным.

Джим смотрел на него огромными глазами, чуть приоткрыв рот, и скользил в его руке. Прерывистое дыхание и тихое хныканье, которое он издавал, посылали тяжелые сладкие импульсы в позвоночник Спока. Он двинул бедрами навстречу, снизу вверх, и Джим как всегда понял его мгновенно. Расстегнул молнию, выпустив член, обернул теплые сильные пальцы вокруг чувствительной сейчас головки, и тут уже не могли спасти никакие вулканские техники. Они выгнулись навстречу друг другу, напряженные до предела. Джим запрокинул голову и замер где-то на самом краю, пока Спок не сжал руку чуть сильнее, отправляя его за грань и тут же следуя за ним.

Джим навалился на него сверху, размякший и горячий.

– Все хорошо? – спросил он, еле ворочая языком.

– Со всей определенностью...

– Спо-ок!

Нийота была права. Джим не дает ему заканчивать предложения. Спок впервые ощутил, что блаженство и раздражение могут идти рука об руку.

– Все хорошо, – он предпринял слабую попытку выбраться из-под становящегося все тяжелее тела.

– Я рад, но разве этого достаточно?

– Вполне достаточно, – подтвердил Спок. 

– Знаешь… – Джим отпустил его, осторожно слезая и опускаясь на пол. Его волосы были растрепаны, глаза искрились своим обычным притягательным огнем.

Спок против воли потянулся следом. Джим погладил его бровь.

– Знаешь, – задумчиво повторил он. – Мы даже штанов не сняли. Лосось бы почувствовал себя оскорбленным. 

Спок не удержался от короткого смешка.

– К чему ты клонишь?

– Мы принимаем душ и через пятнадцать минут встречаемся в спальне. 

В это было трудно поверить, но, кажется, когда пон фарр в самом деле случится, у него не возникнет никаких проблем с его человеческим партнером.

– В твоей или в моей?

– В моей, – ответил Спок.

Джим вряд ли догадался включить у себя отопление.

***

Двигаться в Джиме оказалось удивительно. Он был отзывчивым и податливым, откровенным, нежным и очень умелым. Все эмоции, все то, что Спок так старательно удерживал в себе последнее время, наконец получило выход и было принято с огромным воодушевлением.

Во время последнего оргазма они целовались, и этот завершающий миг был настолько ярким и долгим, что Спок успел осознать каждую секунду.

– Так ты говоришь, через семь лет повторим? – спросил Джим чуть позже.

Он определенно не собирался спускать эту ситуацию на тормозах. И в этом была своя логика.

Спок повернулся к нему, устраивая голову на его руке. 

– Я должен тебе сказать. У меня нет пон фарра. Я ошибся.

– Как ты мог ошибиться? – притворно изумился Джим. – Ты, Спок?

Это наигранное изумление наводило на определенные мысли.

– Ты знал?

Джим дотронулся до его лица, и Спок поймал сильнейшую вспышку удовольствия, снова убеждаясь, что он, возможно, ошибся состоянием, но совершенно точно не ошибся объектом.

– В этих файлах, ну, ты помнишь, которые я взломал, – Джим виновато наморщил нос, – говорилось, что вулканцы в этот период буквально сходят с ума. Если верить этим описаниям, ты должен был крушить все вокруг и быть абсолютно невменяемым.

– Верно.

– А ты был таким же, как всегда. (Здесь Спок бы поспорил.) Может, чуть более притягательным, не знаю, – Джим вновь коснулся контактных точек, и на этот раз Спок, не выдержав удовольствия, закрыл глаза. – Я подумал, что ты, возможно, торопишь события.

– Так и было, – Спок убрал его руку. Очень хотелось продолжения, но это могло подождать до следующего раза. 

– А гормональная дисфункция?

– У вулканцев она может служить признаком и чего-то другого.

– Чего-то другого? – хитро спросил Джим. – У тебя ко мне?

Застонав, Спок откинулся на подушки и щелкнул выключателем.

Комната погрузилась во тьму.

– Спок?

– Я не готов это комментировать.

– Спо-ок!

Спок и правда не мог комментировать. 

Он улыбался.


End file.
